


Red Roses

by SparkPlug



Series: Good Omens One Shots and Stories [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Gay Relationship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Finally, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gifts, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Roses, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Crowley took a deep breath outside of Aziraphale’s book shop and took a moment to straighten his hair and the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Personally, he didn’t care much for the flowers but Aziraphale had expressed that he did like roses so Crowley had gone out and bought him some.





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Good Omen's one shot. Couldn't help myself.

Crowley took a deep breath outside of Aziraphale’s book shop and took a moment to straighten his hair and the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Personally, he didn’t care much for the flowers but Aziraphale had expressed that he did like roses so Crowley had gone out and bought him some.

Once he felt ready, he pressed the doorbell next to the book shop’s front door. From somewhere inside he heard a “Coming!” and some scrambling. 

Crowley nearly lost it when Aziraphale answered the door, tugging on a sweater and clutching a book to his chest, hiding the front cover.

“Oh, hello Crowley, what brings you to my front door?” Aziraphale asked politely, giving the demon a smile.

“I had a question for you,” Crowley smirked, putting one arm on the door frame and lean down, meeting Aziraphale’s gaze.

“And what would that be…?” Aziraphale prompted, noticing the bouquet of flowers in Crowley’s hand.

“I was wondering,” Crowley bent down more and whispered in Aziraphale’s ear, “if you would you want to spend the night together?” He asked, holding the bouquet of red roses out to Aziraphale, who had turned the same shade of red as them.

“C-Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed at what the offer entailed.

“Is that a no?” Crowley asked, straightening up a bit, still holding the roses out to him.

“Oh bother,” Aziraphale merely cussed, grabbing Crowley’s collar, and yanking him down, crashing their lips together.

“Mmph!” Crowley exclaimed, muffled, before relaxing into the kiss and stepping forward as Aziraphale stepped back.

Once they were safely inside the book shop, Aziraphale pulled away, letting go of Crowley’s collar. He snapped his fingers, making the blinds around them close and the sign on the shop to show “closed”. Then, he took the roses carefully from Crowley, giving them a sniff.

“What lovely roses,” he mumbled, a smile on his face as if nothing just happened.

“I got ‘em for you since you’re always fussing over cheesy romantic things that humans do,” Crowley explained, following Aziraphale as he walked upstairs to the floor he lived on above the shop.

“Thank you, dear,” Aziraphale hummed as he got out a vase and some water for the flowers. 

Crowley noticed that Aziraphale had set down his book, and picked it up, turning it over to the front cover. His face flushed when he realized it was a very dirty romance novel that Aziraphale had gotten back in the 19th century. Out of embarrassment, he set the book back down on the counter, however, he was too late because Aziraphale had noticed that he picked it up.

“You know, red roses once symbolized great desire and affection, are you sure you meant to give these to me?” Aziraphale asked, arranging the roses in the vase.

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale from behind.

“Of course I meant to give them to you, who else would I have given them too?” Crowley asked, placing a kiss on Aziraphale’s neck.

“I don’t know… I just... “ Aziraphale struggled to say what was on his mind, but Crowley got the point.

Crowley turned Aziraphale around and placed him on the counter next to the roses. “Aziraphale, you are my angel, there’s no one else I’d give them too,” he told him, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Oh Crowley… thank you,” Aziraphale breathed, putting a hand over his mouth.

Crowley took Aziraphale's hand off of his mouth and replaced it with his own mouth, kissing Aziraphale with a passion that had been bottled up for six thousand years. As Crowley kissed back, he shifted forwards, pressing more of their bodies together, and wrapping one hand in Crowley’s hand and the other resting on his back. Crowley had placed both hands on the counter so that he didn’t fall onto Aziraphale, but managed to lift one and cup the side of Aziraphale's face.

When they pulled away breathless, each gave the other a look of desire and passion. 

“Do you want this?” Aziraphale asked, knowing Crowley was demisexual, and placing his hand over Crowley’s on his face.

Crowley met his gaze, “I’ve had six thousand years to make sure this is what I want.”

Aziraphale hopped down from the counter, and took Crowley’s hand, leading him through the apartment towards his bedroom. It had always been kind of embarrassing to him since he had kept most of his furniture from the 20th century, and still had a very large canopy bed instead of a more modern one.

“Sorry that my bedroom isn’t exactly new,” Aziraphale apologize, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nonsense, I would’ve expected nothing less from you,” Crowley chuckled, “It’s perfect.”  
“Just like you,” Aziraphale stated.

“Oi! Fuck you,” Crowley growled.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s collar again and kissed him hard, moving them back so that Crowley was sitting on his bed.

“Sure,” he whispered, pushing Crowley backwards so that he fell down onto his back on the bed, resting his head amongst Aziraphale’s pillows.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale undid his shirt, leaving a hickey for each button that he undid. When he reached his pant line, Aziraphale didn’t waste time, he undid the button, and tugged them down and off of Crowley’s hips. He gave a soft pause to admire his lover, only clad in boxers and watching him intensely.

With a slight smirk on his face that was uncharacteristic of his normal self, Aziraphale removed Crowley’s boxers, letting Crowley’s dick to spring free, bouncing backwards and leaning to the left slightly. There was a small patch of fiery red hair above it, and when Aziraphale looked up, Crowley had turned his head away, holding his mouth in his hand, and watching him with his eyes.

He gave Crowley a smile that seemed to melt the demon and discarded his sweater and shirt behind himself, so he didn’t make a mess of them. Gracefully, he took Crowley’s cock in his hands, enclosing his fingers around the base and holding it as he wrapped his lips around the tip.

Crowley’s hips thrust up instinctively, pushing more of his cock inside Aziraphale’s mouth. He merely chuckled and started to bob his head up and down at a steady pace, pushing more and more of Crowley’s cock into his mouth and pumping his hand up and down at the same rhythm.

Crowley had reached his hand down and was running his fingers gently through Aziraphale’s hair as he bobbed up and down, causing small moans to escape his lips from the pleasure.

When he realized that Aziraphale wasn’t going fast enough, he tugged his hair gently, getting him to take his head off. He then flipped them, so that Aziraphale was underneath him instead.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked puzzledly, looking up at him.

“I got it, angel, don’t worry,” he simply said, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips and reaching into the drawer next to them and taking out a small bottle of lube.

Crowley then broke the kiss and positioned himself between Aziraphale’s legs, taking off his pants and briefs. Aziraphale was surprisingly clean-shaven and had a small triangle of white hair above his dick. 

Crowley made quick work of prep, lubing up his fingers and gently pressing the first inside Aziraphale. It took three fingers to find Aziraphale’s prostate, he's only hit that he found it was the fact that Aziraphale moaned out his name long and loud, filling Crowley’s ears.

“Found it?” Crowley arched one eyebrow at Aziraphale.

“Mhm,” Aziraphale nodded, biting his lip.

“Got it,” Crowley smirked, adding a fourth and making a point to hit Aziraphale’s prostate again.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale squeaked, looking down at his lover with a look on his face.

Crowley rolled his eyes and pulled out his fingers, squirting a bit more lube onto them and prepping his dick with lube before lining himself up with Aziraphale.

“Ready?” he asked, as Aziraphale nodded eagerly.

Crowley smirked, slowly pushing his cock inside of Aziraphale.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale squeaked underneath him, hands flying up and gripping Crowley’s shoulders so hard that his nails dug into his skin.

Crowley grunted and began thrusting forwards and backwards at a slow pace, letting Aziraphale adjust to the feeling. When he got a steady pace going, he started quickening it and deepening it until he was hitting Aziraphale's prostate each time.

Aziraphale turned into a moaning mess underneath him, and Crowley smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s. They kissed with passion, exploring each other's mouthes like uncharted territory. 

When Aziraphel’s nails started to dig into Crowley’s shoulders so much that they drew blood, Crowley knew he was close and began going slightly faster, drawing all the way out and sliding all the way in with each thrust.

They had to pull apart for air, but while Crowley was panting and thrusting, Aziraphale pulled him down and crashed their lips back together, shocking Crowley until he felt something splatter across his chest and he let himself go, filling Aziraphale up as well.

They pulled apart smiling and laughing, Crowley collapsing on his back next to Aziraphale.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale started, taking Crowley’s hand in his own, “do you know what we just did?”

“Yeah, something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” Crowley chuckled, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand.

“There’s going to be a lot of angry people,” Aziraphale commented.

“Oh they can go fuck themselves, I’m finally with the angel I love,” Crowley whispered, blushing slightly.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed, bending over and kissing him, “I love you too.”

“I guess it took heaven and hell to hate us both for us to be able to finally have peace,” Crowley commented, smiling at Aziraphale.

“I guess it did,” Aziraphale hummed, “Now, can I try topping?”


End file.
